Por que não nós dois?
by Hell Ally
Summary: Bella chega em casa e tem uma surpresa ao encontrar seu melhor amigo a esperando... algumas coisas são esclarecidas, e ele está resolvido a acabar com aquele relacionamento de amizade e começar um namoro de verdade...


**Por que não nós dois?**

**.**

**.  
**

Era exatamente duas horas da manhã quando Bella abriu entrou no apartamento e se permitiu ser dominada pelo cansaço das ultimas setenta e duas horas.

A escuridão escondia qualquer sinal de vida na enorme e rica sala de estar daquele apartamento. Bella também pouco se dava ao trabalho de acender lâmpadas ou fazer qualquer outro movimento que não fosse andar até seu quarto e desmoronar em sua cama. Estava exausta, e pensando nos vinte e quatro degraus que teria que subir, ela já se imaginava sendo acordada durante a manhã no meio da escada por um Edward louco de raiva. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia dormir no sofá, aliás, era tão fofo quanto seu colchão.

Deu um primeiro passo, e logo um segundo, conhecia muito bem o relevo daquela sala para poder ser alvo de sua própria falta de coordenação, e tinha absoluta certeza de que o chão com carpete não seria capaz de lhe fazer cair.

Subiu o primeiro lance de dois degraus e caminhou pela sala moderna decorada de uma maneira totalmente Alice, jogou as chaves e o casaco em cima da mesa onde sempre ficavam, e então continuou o caminho atravessando a sala com parede de vidro com vista para a cidade brilhosa de Chicago. Foi então que Bella esqueceu de qualquer exaustão ou desejo de dormir.

Uma música tocada em piano começou a tocar repentinamente, e Bella não tinha certeza do que fazer. Seria um ladrão? Com certeza não era Edward, ele estava em uma viagem de trabalho naquele momento, só chegaria de manhã cedo, ela estaria sozinha até então. Também tinha certeza que não era Alice ou Jasper, nenhum deles sabia tocar piano, e naquele momento estavam na lua de mel em Roma. Rosalie ou Emmet? Com certeza não, os dois deveriam estar preparando o primeiro herdeiro, aliás, já se fazia dois anos que estavam casados, e Emmet tinha apostado com Jasper de que quando ele voltasse da lua de mel, já era para se preparar para ser tio.

Analisando suas escolhas e se vendo completamente congelada onde estava, Bella resolveu contar até cinco, e então sairia correndo até se trancar em seu quarto e ligaria pedindo socorro para Edward ou qualquer ser humano que tivesse um celular.

- Você chegou tarde hoje – Qualquer medo ou desespero se desfizeram no momento em que ela escutou aquela voz. Não entendia o que ele estava fazendo ali naquele hora, mas suspirou aliviada por ser Edward que estava no piano.

Bella virou seu corpo para esquerda, e encontrou o colega de apartamento sentado no banco de seu piano. Edward era iluminado apenas pela luz que entrava pela parede de janela, mas de qualquer maneira ele estava absurdamente lindo, do jeito que sempre era.

Os olhos verdes estavam acinzentados pela falta de luz, e o sorriso torto estava estampado naquele rosto de que só poderia pertencer a um anjo. Os dedos descansavam nas teclas do piano, e sua postura ereta estava virada para olhar Bella que ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, porém não parecia tensa, apenas se recuperava de um susto.

- Você me assustou Edward. Eu sei que isso não importa, e seria até bom para você, mas eu juro que quase morri do coração. Resolveu se livrar de mim através da morte foi? Poxa, e eu pensei que poderia ficar aqui por mais algum tempo, mas não precisa se preocupar, vou me mudar assim que puder para qualquer apartamento, só me deixe sobreviver, ainda quero presenciar um inverno Suíço.

A gargalhada que Bella recebeu foi de fazer seu coração quase levantar vôo de tão bom que era escutar aquele som, era muito melhor que qualquer melodia que poderia sonhar em escutar. Talvez aquele efeito fosse especial somente para ela, pois era uma boba apaixonada por aquele homem que só a via como amiga, mas pouco se importava, era um prazer desfrutar dos milhares de efeitos que Edward tinha sobre ela.

Vendo que a morena não iria se mover jamais de onde estava, Edward se levantou pegando uma sacola que estava ao seu lado, e uns papeis que descansavam sobre seu piano.

- O que eu faria sem o amor da minha vida? – Edward respondeu ao se aproximar de Bella.

Sem demora ou qualquer outra palavra, os dois se juntaram no sofá da sala, um de cada lado, mas ainda sentindo o calor que um corpo radiava para o outro.

Era tão obvio que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos, que nenhum dos dois conseguia acreditar que dividiam do mesmo sentimento um pelo outro, e o medo de dar um passo errado e perder a amizade, era o que os mantinha afastado. Mas naquela noite Edward estava decidido a mudar tudo.

- Trouxe um presente para você. Já que eu estava em Leawood, achei que você gostaria disso aqui – Edward falou entregando a sacola para Bella que recebeu o presente sem hesitar.

Bella odiava que gastassem dinheiro com ela, odiava ganhar presente e comemorar aniversários, mas com Edward as regras nunca eram as mesmas que usava para os outros. Ao longo dos três anos que morava no apartamento de Edward, Bella havia desistido de tentar ensinar ele a respeitar suas vontades, se ela mandava que Edward não comprasse biscoitos de chocolates, ele fazia exatamente o contrario, e isso se repetia para qualquer outra coisa que ela dissesse. Edward havia nascido para quebrar suas regras, e o único jeito que Bella havia encontrado para não ter brigas, foi aceitar as coisas que Edward fazia, e isso incluía os presentes que ele não cansava de lhe dar.

Abrindo a sacola e tirando de lá um livro de capa avermelhada no topo e azul na base, Bella leu o nome da autora que estava em uma letra brilhosa e prateada, e em seguida leu o titulo do livro dando um sorriso que demonstrava toda sua incredulidade e sua alegria.

- Oh meu Deus, Edward. Onde você conseguiu esse livro? Fogo e Gelo é o único livro para completar minha coleção da Julie – Ela respondeu pulando em cima do amigo e lhe dando beijos em todo o rosto. Voltando a sentar como estava, Bella explorou as primeiras paginas do livro novo e leu a dedicatória que Edward havia escrito para ela e em seguida virou a pagina encontrando a assinatura da autora.

- Eu tive um encontro básico com a Julie Garwood, ela adorou saber que eu tinha uma amiga fanática pelos romances dela, e ficou mais feliz ainda quando eu disse que você não era perigosa. – Edward brincou fazendo Bella corar.

- Obrigada – Bella sibilou ainda perdida analisando o livro novo.

- De nada, tem um chocolate na sacola, é o melhor que já provei em toda a minha vida, então resolvi trazer um para você também – Ele falou adorando a maneira que Bella reagia aos seus presentes.

Bella era um ser humano viciado em chocolate, tentava a todo custo se separar daquela guloseima tão doce e saborosa, mas Edward nunca permitia. Descansando o livro na mesa que havia ao lado do sofá, Bella tirou da sacola uma barra de chocolate onde havia escrito na sua frente a frase que Edward sempre repetia inúmeras vezes para ela. _'' Eu te Amo''_.

- Ok, agora fala o que você quer – Bella respondeu abrindo o chocolate.

- Até parece que eu nunca trouxe presentes para você, Bella. Toda viagem que faço eu trago um presente diferente, mesmo que seja apenas para a cidade vizinha ou para o Japão.

O que não era mentira, a última viagem que Edward havia feito para o Oriente ele havia trazido um kimono vermelho com azul, e Bella nunca conseguiu imaginar uma ocasião para usar aquilo.

- Sim, mas você disse que me ama, e quando você diz que ama alguém é porque quer algo. Lembra quando você disse que amava o Jasper? Você fez ele viajar no seu lugar para o Texas em pleno verão, onde o coitado quase morreu de calor. Também lembra quando você disse que amava o Emmet? Você fez ele ficar sem carro durante duas semanas inteiras, enquanto o seu estava na oficina. E quando você disse que amava a Rose, ela teve que convidar aquela amiga dela para sair com você. E a Alice? Bom, com a Alice foi o contrario, você foi obrigado a falar que amava ela só para escapar do shopping, foram dois meses inteiros sem seções sobe e desce, veste e tira, e nem usou isso para me fazer escapar também. E agora chegou a minha vez, o que você quer Cullen?

- Qual foi a ultima vez que eu disse que te amava? – Edward perguntou.

- No dia que você viajou, quando eu te deixei no aeroporto. Há exatamente dois dias. – Bella respondeu.

- Está vendo, eu digo que te amo o tempo todo. Com você é diferente, você é a minha preferida de nosso grupinho, nunca escondo nada de você, Bella. E isso nos leva a um outro assunto que eu queria falar com você agora.

- O que é? – Bella perguntou franzido o cenho ao notar a súbita mudança de humor nos olhos de Edward. Antes ele parecia divertido com algo, e agora ele estava sério e preocupado.

- Por que você não me disse absolutamente nada sobre a cirurgia que você fez há quatro meses?

Bella ficou tão séria quanto Edward, e seus olhos encontraram os papeis que ele segurava sem cima de sua perna. Congelada onde estava e sem ter uma resposta para dar, Bella balançou a cabeça e se preparou para se levantar, mas seu ato foi impedido, pois Edward segurou seu braço não dando permissão para ela se mover.

- Já passou Edward, não foi nada sério – Ela tentou argumentar.

- Você fez uma cirurgia...

- Uma mini-cirurgia, aconteceu de manhã e no dia seguinte eu voltei para casa. Não foi nada sério.

- Bella, por que você não me disse? Você deveria ter me dito eu teria ido com você. Já pensou se acontecesse alguma coisa séria? Sei lá, se o anestesista não fosse bom, ou se o médico não fosse de confiança? Você não deveria ter passado por isso sozinha, Bells.

- Eu não estava sozinha, Edward. Rosálie e Alice estavam comigo, e elas me ajudaram a escolher um bom médico e tudo mais...

- Mesmo assim. O que você acha que seria de mim se Alice entrasse por aquela porta dizendo que você tinha morrido em uma mesa de cirurgia quando eu nem sabia que você estava doente? Bella, você deveria ter me contado – Edward afirmou de uma maneira tão super protetora, que Bella quase acreditou que ele estava interpretando o papel de seu pai.

Edward puxou Bella para se deitar no peito dele, e então entrelaçou suas mãos com a de Bella.

- Promete nunca mais esconder nada de mim? – Ele sussurrou.

- Prometo – Bella respondeu sem ter outra chance.

- Obrigado.

- Mas como foi que você descobriu? – Questionou ela levantando seu rosto para poder olhar para Edward.

- Alice ligou há pouco tempo, ela esqueceu a máquina fotográfica, e pediu que eu checasse no antigo armário dela, então acabei encontrando.

- Então você deve ter visto que já está tudo bem, não? Seu chato. E eu não te falei porque eu sabia que você ficaria exatamente desse jeito, super chato e preocupado.

- Eu só te perdôo porque eu te amo, minha chocolate – Edward respondeu tentando quebrar o clima tenso que havia se formado.

Bella por outro lado, não conseguiu tirar a tensão que sentia, e não era por causa do assunto, e sim por causa da maneira que Edward a tratava. Cada toque dele era como um choque de prazer se espalhando por todo seu corpo, e era quase impossível se controlar para não sentir o sabor dos lábios dele mais uma vez.

Oh sim, Edward e Bella já haviam descoberto o prazer de conhecer o corpo um do outro. Haviam dormido junto há dois anos, na ressaca do casamento de Rosalie com Emmet, foi uma noite que rendeu conversa por quase um mês, e que quase fez Bella ter um ataque cardíaco quando seu período atrasou por uma semana e até Edward descobriu os pensamentos de uma provável gravidez, mas para alivio de todos, tudo foi apenas uma mal entendido, e Bella não estava grávida.

- Você falando que me ama vai acabar fazendo eu acreditar nessa historia um dia – Bella murmurou dando voz aos seus pensamentos.

- Eu conto com isso – Edward respondeu tão sincero quanto Bella.

- Você não quer que mostre o tamanho da paixão que sinto por você. Seria algo que você não suportaria, talvez até me matasse durante a madrugada – Bella falou em tom de brincadeira, mas o nervosismo de sua voz deixava claro até para Edward que as palavras dela eram bem verdadeiras.

- E quais são as conseqüências? – Ele perguntou tentando entrar brincadeira.

- Eu seria ciumenta, te mimaria, você e eu teríamos que sair pro cinema sempre que pudéssemos, e você iria patinar no gelo comigo, gostando ou não – Bella respondeu.

- Você deixaria ser ciumento e super protetor? – Edward perguntou, e em um movimento rápido ele fez Bella ficar deitada de bruços sobre ele, dessa maneia poderia ver os olhos em tom de chocolate da maneira que ele mais amava.

- Nós poderíamos chegar a um acordo sobre isso – Bella respondeu dando um meio sorriso e então mordeu seu lábio inferior ao encontrar os olhos de Edward. Ele não parecia estar brincando com aquela historia. Pelo contrario, os olhos de Edward brilhavam tanto quanto seu sorriso, que parecia iluminar mais que as luzes que entravam pela janela.

- Nosso grupinho é bem romântico, não acha? Primeiro Rosalie casou com o Emmet, depois a Alice com o Jasper. Agora nós dois – Edward falou sorrindo cada vez mais.

- Rosalie e Emmet formam o casal mais estranho que eu já vi. Juro que eu pensei que os dois se matariam antes de casarem, mas depois que eles começaram a namorar, eu comecei a desejar que um desse uma facada no outro – Bella comentou.

- Alice Jasper foram os que me surpreenderam, três meses arás Jasper estava namorando com você, Bells. E olha só hoje, ele e minha irmãzinha estão casados – Edward falou fazendo um movimento negativo com a cabeça, como se fosse algo inacreditável.

- Mas eu e o Jasper terminamos porque namoro nenhum dá certo quando os dois estão apaixonados por outra pessoa. O Jazz já estava apaixonado pela Alice há um tempinho. Eu só precisei falar com ela, e então os dois já estavam namorando, não foi uma grande surpresa pra mim

- E você estava apaixonada por quem? – Edward surpreendeu Bella com aquela pergunta.

Oh céus. Bella não poderia simplesmente responder ''você'', ela provavelmente teria uma colapso nervoso antes de terminar a palavra. Sentindo seu rosto em chamas, e o olhar de Edward penetrar cada vez mais nos seus olhos, Bella desceu seu olhar para fitar o peito de Edward, e então conseguiria pensar em uma resposta mais fácil dele acreditar.

- Eu te amo Bells, eu sou apaixonado por você. Por que você não admite também? Seria tão mais fácil para mim – Edward falou chamando a atenção de Bella, que voltou a olhar nos olhos dele, mas dessa ela sorria e deixava sua visão ficar embaçada por causa da emoção de estar escutando aquilo – Por que não nós dois?

**Fim.

* * *

**

Uma one-shot bem pequenina... o que acharam? Por favor, mandem review só pra mim saber, please...

beijos e até mais.


End file.
